


Mean

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi Adrien!"

"Hey Mari."

"Ready to go home?" Mari said. They hug and start to walk home from school.

"I will enjoy the break"

"Me too but I'll miss you"

"Hows your mom Adrien?" She asked curiously.

"The same, still sick."

"Don't worry Adrien, she'll get better, and one more year I'll be back so me and you  
will be together!"

"I hope so."

"You just need to believe!"

"Bye!" They both parted ways and Adrien gets a phone call from Gabriel. He picks up  
the phone.

"Hello?"

"Adrien come home now. I am afraid I have some bad news..."

Adrien wide eyed the phone.

"What's going on dad?"

"Just please hurry home."

Meanwhile with Marinette:

"Hi honey, where is Adrien?" said Tom.

"Oh he went home."

"The poor thing... Marinette I am afraid I have some bad news..."

"Adrien's mother took a turn for the worst and she sadly passed away..."  
She bows her head because she knows she was his world and he was hers.

"I...I'll text him later"

WITH ADRIEN

"I...I...I can't believe shes gone!"Adrien says between sobs.

"It's okay son.."

"I was with a friend instead of her!"

"She loved you Adrien.."

"I am gonna go for a walk."

As soon as Adrien walked out of the office Plagg came out of his pocket.

"you okay kid?"

"I am destroyed"

"Try to stay calm kid..."

"My mom was dying and I was with my friend!"

"She wanted you to go"

"What will i do now?"

"You'll sort out something"  
__________________________________________________

One year later Adrien is the most feared in the whole School.

"Okay class, today we have a new student."

Mutters to himself "fresh meat"

Marinette walks in "Hi my name is Marinette Dupain-cheng"

"Hello Marinette! sit beside Luka."

Adrien keeps on staring at her.They both changed a lot.

"Marinette! it's been so long!"

"Aww I missed you too Luka!"

"Where is Adrien?"

"Oh Marinette! About Adrien he-"

"HE IS WHAT LUKA!!!" said Adrien startling both of them.

"I didnt say anyth-arrrgg" Adrien pushed him to the floor.

"KEEP MY NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO NEW GIRL!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that all about Luka?"

"Leave it Marinette. He has been like that ever since-"

"Marinette!"

"Alya!" they ran and hugged.

"AWWW! The two are reunited at last" said Nino.

"So Adrien is on his own now?"

"Well he has Lila." Said Luka

"Are they a thing?"

"She is crazy for him but no." replied Alya

"Is that my Marinette?" asked Chloe from across the hall.

"Is that my Chloe?"

They ran and hugged each other, catching a certain blonde's attention.

"Are you even listening to me, Adrien!" screamed Lila.

"Okay Lila, what really amazing totally true thing did you do this time?"

"Well I..." He zoned her out again.

THE BELL RINGS

Marinette walks into Mrs.Bustier's classroom full of smiles.

"How are you settling in Marinette?" Mrs.Bustier asked.

"Great!"

"Good to hear! Okay today class, you will read chapter 2."

Adrien keeps staring at Marinette, and everyone notices.

"I swear if he keeps on staring at me..."

"Just chill. Okay?" said Luka, who was sitting next to her.

THE BELL FOR THE LAST CLASS RINGS

"Thank God!" screamed Alya. "I can go home!"

"Luka he is still staring at me. He is acting like he doesn't know me!"

"He has changed a lot."

"OH THAT'S IT! I AM GOING OVER!"

"Big mistake" Luka called after her.

Adrien goes to close his locker, and sees Mari standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"YES! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY DO YOU KEEP STARING AT ME?"

"Watch who your talking to little lady."

"You've been staring at me all day! So excuse me for being creeped out!"

"Please don't flatter yourself, your nothing to me. I didn't even know of your existence until you opened your big mouth."

"What happened to you? You used to be nice." She wanted to cry.

"How would you know?"

"You truly lost yourself. like father like son."

"HOW DARE YOU!!" He pushes her to the floor and she was frozen in fear.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT"

Luka runs to her."Are you okay Mari?"

"I just wanna go home!"

"Okay then let's get you home."  
_______________________________________________________________  
IN MARI'S ROOM 

Tikki floats over to Marinette. "are you okay?"

"Why did we move here Tikki?"

"It will become clear to you soon enough. I promise.Did he hurt you?"

"Yea but i am fine."

"Well be prepared, you could be called into battle at any second."

"Yeah I'll keep my eyes peeled, but i wanna nap."  
____________________________________________________________________  
WALKING HOME

"Kid, don't you think you where harsh?"

"I am nothing like father, A monster!"

"Would you consider going back to hero duties?"

"I'M LATE GOING HOME!"

When he goes home his father is waiting for him.


End file.
